dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Dragon Road Summaries
Dennis S. Oh Heavenly Lord, allow Your servant to recount You a tale from this dark, dark land... We set out along the Blue Dragon Road and made a brief detour as to avoid the city of Pit. While off road we made camp and were ambushed in the night by some rather meticulous bandits. They set up explosive barrels in our camp so they could shoot them from a distance (with flaming bolts)...this was a whole new level of banditry. Also with the crossbowmen was a "knight" with a magic, glowing sword and four lanky, donkey eared...things. Combat ensued and Verite (Angel Dormir) made the two suns come up while I filled the bandits with guilt, shame on them. As the knight fled to contemplate his sins Verite scooped him up and flew him into the sky. The knight swore to worship the gods of law and turn his life around and for that Verite teleported him back to Metzinger. The crossbowmen ran off and the...beast things disappeared as well. We made it to the angel Justice and had some words with him. He didn't like me very much, but said he would leave if we sacrificed some great evil, or presented him the body of Father Petrus. Verite then opened a pit to hell and dragged Petrus back to the world of the living. He was screaming and a bit confused, he mentioned Corioleus and that bringing him back was "breaking the rules". I promised him salvation in heaven if he stood to face judgement and God saw it fit to fill me with his holy countenance. Petrus swore to love and obey God and wished for me to send him to heaven...and I would have done just that (and caused Justice to get pissed and kill us) if Verite hadn't TURNED BACK TIME! We made it to the angel Justice and had some words with him. He didn't like me very much, but said he would leave if we sacrificed some great evil, or presented him the body of Father Petrus. Trusty Patches called us aside to discuss our next course of action. Meanwhile, Verite tried to explain to Justice that he was causing some chaos and asked him to move himself to Springvale where his justice was needed more. It was then that the TIME POLICE appeared and read off a long list of crimes to Verite and demanded he face judgement for them. Verite acceptedand the Time Police, rather than killing her, stripped her of her angel powers and told her she must serve alongside them now. We made our way back to Metzinger empty handed...until Verite pawned her angelic sword off to the interested party and we made 2,500 coins...today was a strange day, indeed. Oh Heavenly Lord, this servant thanks You for listening to his tale and for sending him to this dark land. I will serve as the beacon of light in the darkness and shepherd these misguided souls to your welcoming arms. Your servant for now and forever...Brother Bobby. David S. I heard about a group of adventurers, Brother Bobby, Trusty Patches, "Big Old" Jenry, and 'Nock, wanting to collect on the job to remove Justice from Blue Dragon Road. I decided to go to see if I could make it a peaceful exchange. When we decided to make camp we were awoken by an explosion and attacked by bandits. We quickly gathered ourselves and ran the bandits off. I managed to capture one of the bandits, a man on horseback, and passed judgement on him and he promised to live a cloistered life in Metzinger as a man of the cloth. We arrived to Justice and the other adventurers tried to sway him to leave but he was firm on staying until a backslid priest, Petrus from Knifesbridge, was returned to him for judgement. So, I pulled Petrus back from beyond the black gate and presented him to Justice. Petrus was terrified and Brother Bobby was offering salvation through his god, by death of his hand. Justice was not pleased and was about to smite him. Patches was ready to kill Justice. In that moment I tried to give them a second chance. I turned back time and we approached Justice for a second time, but we do not remember turning back time. The other adventurers tried to sway him to leave but he was firm on staying until a backslid priest, Petrus from Knifesbridge, was returned to him for judgement. The adventurers were able to find information on another way to get Justice to leave and I started to beg for Justice to seek a vigil at Springvale. Before he can answer three people appeared and charged me with a bounty of crimes from reaching beyond the veil to breaking the time continuum. I was stripped of my angelic power and required to serve as an agent of preservation of time. I don't know what to do know though. My life seems to have no purpose. Praise be Yggdras, spirit of truth, seerer of justice, bringer or light, and servant of law. Praise be. -Vérité David S. I heard rumors of a time traveling merchant by the name of Mung Mung the Merchant who deals in memories for body parts and other things at the monster market. I decided to pursue him so I hired some local adventurers to help in case I need back up. We first arrived in Knifesbridge to resupply and then made our way to the Monster Market. There were more colorful characters but Mung Mung was no where to be found. We spoke to a man, who is actually quite funny, that seemed very confidant in his magical prowess. He called himself Zorbald. He knew where we could find Mung Mung but wanted us to retrieve something from him in return, a salt vial of great importance to him. He opened up a portal using some scroll and we appeared in a steal box with hingless doors on our sides. in Garziban Valley Summaries Zsolt S. From the journal of Cacame Day 58 of my journey We’ve just killed a great blue dragon. The battle was something that fits right into a legend. Five of us, set out to seek it out and stop it’s reign of terror. The others all collected hirelings to help us out, I’ve wanted to do it too but I spent most of my money on a contract, plus the rest was stolen by Marley. I consider us even. Along the way a dragon „expert” knight also joined us with his retinue of a dozen other knights. The search didn’t take too long luckily. We spent a total of two days, by the middle of the second day we’ve found it’s lair thanks to the tracker we brought along. The dragon was not there hoewer, we only found eggs. When we went in to look around 6 bandits tried to surprise us but at least someone thought about setting a lookout to warn us of approaching danger. I’ve tried to scare them off by presenting them with the hard facts about our numerical advantage and superiour combat expertise. They did not listen, hoewer they turned out to be some sort of dragon cultists and they summoned the dragon. For this action, their leader quickly met his end. The dragon fight was chaotic, I mostly just remember the orc dealing it several blows and skillfully avoiding the dragon’s counterstrokes. When I got to the dragon, I’ve decided to try to jump on it’s wing to try to cripple it. As it turned out that was a mistake, seconds after I grabbed on it decided to take flight, leaving me the choice of hanging on or dropping down. Hanging on was the right choice as it soared around and breathed fire at the others. Amazingly they all dodged it, and managed to take the beast down in seconds after that, causing it and me to plumit to the ground. As it should be obvious from me writing this I’ve safely managed to land. After that we returned to town as dragonslayers. amber s. Dominus Wyvrenfell (Amber S.) Crew: Dyre, Ruriath, and Nozin We met with the one called Dyre in a tavern of Metzger; I recall seeing this one passed out at the table in the past. But his plan was sound! Find a Chrono Knight, kill it, mail the head to the leader. I can appreciate the young one's enthusiasm. Though it did not go... quite as planned. We went to a farm outside of Metzger and proceeded to ask the nice old man to stay in his home. Ruriath did attempt to summon just one of the bastards, but... Apparently he is not quite up to the task of summoning masters of time. So when that failed.... he began moving time foreward. I do not mind telling you that it was not easy on the stomach. Because of this, three of them appeared with no less than twenty Knights of Metzger. I did as I could, fought to my last breath.... but in the end was laid out by these knights. It has become a disturbing trend that anything Knight-ish or weilding spears can fell me fairly easily. Svarthen did not will this to be so. I was returned to the living and am now healing myself in a hovel outside the city. My pride is most greviously wounded. -Dominus Wyvrenfell Dread Knight of Svarthen Kicked Puppy Freddie Bell Dyre Danes ft. Dominus, Ruriath and Nozin So I took on some other anti-authority thugs to teach those chrono-fucks a lesson by killin one of them and sending the rest his head. That lesson being that I'm the boss 'round ere and they need to back the fuck off. So this Ruriath guy says he can summon one since he's some fancy wizard type, like a moron I believed 'im. We borrow some farmers land and Ruriath fucks up his magic, next thing we know its sunset and there's 20 knights and the three chrono-cunts A fight starts and I managed to disarm one of the girls after the other 2 chronos fainted, cant even stand a fight and they call 'em selvs knight? Next thing I know one of thems trying to 'change my ways', she's just wants what's in my pants and can't see the bigger picture, so I tell 'er to back off. I steal the really fit ones sword and get out of there. Now I'm a notorious outlaw.... Better than a drunkard in a bar I guess. Eric J. Grovel (Cameron), Chuck (Mason), Polliver (Rama), and Flennser (Me) We ventured out to terrorize Carl and his men. Our first goal was to poison the water supply available to Carl's forces. On the road into enemy territory we ran into a band of knights. We hid as Polliver talked to them. He convinced them that some "bandits" (Carl's men) had been terrorizing him and his kin so the knights agreed to escort him to the "bandit's" hideout to charge them for their crimes. Polliver accused the "bandits" and their speaker did a horrible job defending their position of innocence. The knights charged and drove into the cave and began to slaughter everyone within. Once the knights charged in we gathered up their horses and excess gear and left for some higher ground for me to cast a spell. I summoned clouds of shadow and caused a biblical scale downpour of darkness that seeped into the ground water and the lake tainting them with shadow. From there we went back to Metzinger to sell the loot. 500 gold apiece was an amazing haul we also found information about the location of the Sword of Dagon. We returned to the cave and ventured in. We found corpses everywhere and a rickety bridge across a river valley (the cave led to the outside in some valley) across the bridge was a statue with three ingots of moonsteal. Grovel was the only one who managed to cross the bridge before it collapsed. He tied a rope to two of the ingots and Chuck dragged them back across but when they were dragged through the shadow tainted water the two ingots became shadow steel. Grovel found his own way out. I purchased the ingots from the others for 500 gold apiece. Polliver and Chuck had a net gain of 1000 gold each, Grovel gained 500, and I lost 500. Lots of money changed hands. (And with this summary I hit level 11!) Freddie Bell So I tried to get a group togetha to go to the monster market. Didn't count on Poliver trina poison mi drink. The sneaky fucker poisoned himself as well knowing he'd 'ave the antidote. Then a bunch of Dax's thugs try to pin me, fuck that guy! I got outa the bar and round to the front where I stuck Poliver for betrayin me. If only he'd listened to the one piece of advice I ever actually gave him. "Never fuck with me or I'll kill you." Vengeance showed up, pretty fit for an angel, and demanded i atone for my crimes. I let 'er take the angel magic from my knife but then she starts sayin 'ow she's after Dominus! She touches him and I'll stick 'er like I did that short purple wanker. Eric J. Polliver (Rama), Dyre (Freddie), Austri (Amber), and Flennser (Me) Poisoned drinks suck, bartenders with molotovs suck, thugs shooting at Dyre and Polliver suck, Getting dragged out of a burning building in a drunken hazee sucks, Svarthanes fire elementals suck, scrubadub leading assassins sucks, Polliver starting a plot with Scrubadub against Dyre is ok in my book, Fleeing bandits giving overt signals that they are in cahoots with Polliver suck, Dyre picking up on these signals and jumping to conclusions is evidence of a shady past and a general lack of friends, Dyre being immune to poison and a nearly unkillable shadow jumping assassin sucks for Polliver, Austri coming to the aid of Dyre and attacking Polliver was dumb, My inability to stop flying daggers is kinda sad really, Polliver dying in the street sucks, My lieutenant chopping off one of Polliver's fingers for fun is kinda cute...ish, This running gag is getting old, Vengance showing up and demanding a balancing of scores from Dyre was kinda funny, Dyre giving up the divine powers in his knife sucks for him, Vengance still wanting to kill Dominus sucks, the ghosts of the chrono knights serving Corioleus REALLY SUCKS, and Polliver coming back to life to fight Corioleus is cool. I was virtually useless... again. I must become stronger. amber s. Amber S. (Austri Andvare) Team: Dyre Danes, Polliver, Flennser We had a plan. Speak to Vengeance, go to the monster market, go to the Grimy Tankard, and wait for this to all blow over. But no. No we can't have one plan work out! We were about to head to a hill outside of Metzger to see about calling Vengeance when Polliver and Flennser fall over. Plastered. Alright, we can leave them! No, turns out it was poison. The bartender looked shady so we called him out and he throws A MOLOTOV COCKTAIL INSIDE THE WOODEN BUILDING. It splattered on the two druggies. Alright, that's fine, I'll move the fire to the bartender - nope. Crossbow arrows shooting at Dyre. Sigh. Fifty some odd assassins all in one room fighting over a bounty. Not an ideal way to start a milk run. Long story short, turns out our drinks were drugged by a plan of the halfling Polliver, which backfired horridly. He and Dyre ended up in combat, I may have interceded with use of a fire elemental, and in the end Polliver was felled. May his soul, should he have one, rest well in the halls of whatever afterlife he follows. We got Flennser upright again and as we turn around, in the middle of a smoke filled city, Who appears right after a loud battle? Vengeance! Dyre and the angel exchanged words, it seemed to be going nowhere fast, so I once again injected some thoughts. "This is a religious problem, maybe the atheist isn't the best person to talk to the holy messenger?" Dyre agrees and I almost have the creature at an agreeable point... Not sure what happened. But it came down to two tasks. Return the holy fire from Dyre's dagger, which he did, and even the score for the Gods of Law:Kill Dominus Wyvrenfell. I know he will not, as this poor human is still bound by concepts of "Friendship". Dominus would not be hard to rebuild, but he swears it would not be the same. So we shall find... another way. There must be something to even the score. Ramiro B. Group: Dyre, Austri, Flennser, Polliver. Today I was killed by Dyre, my so called "master". I don't know what came over him, he must've assumed I was working with the assassin's that attacked us...even though I was poisoned myself and stopped them from pursuing us, I had a plan but It doesn't matter anymore. Death takes far longer than I expected; I met Corioleus, good looking for a demon...told him to fuck right off, I was done with life and I blame him for Raylan's death. But then I met Tanato, she (it?) is with the Gods of Law that much I could make out; she told me The Black Gates are sealed by demonic power and offered me life with purpose....something I've been lacking for...well, since birth really. She sent me on a quest to retrieve the harp Marin was so excited about, the one that'll help against the blight in the south. As I awoke it dawned on me, I believed my own lies. I'm not going to go around murdering people, my skills are not meant for destruction but for creation. This I know to be true: 1_ I've found my calling, I'll become the greatest Alchemist of the Marches. 2_ I'll repay my debts. Dax, Allalia, whoever...they'll get what I owe 'em. 3_ Dyre...I don't hold a grudge against you. I understand why you're alone now...You're dumb and self-destructive, I hope you find peace in something other than killing. (You also took my mirror, hope you choke on it.) 4_ I've developed an aversion to the color purple. Gods continue to mock my existence at every chance they get. Doesn't matter...my love for said thing has transitioned to the color blue, guess I'll have to redo my wardrobe... 5_ Marin I'll pick you up at sundown. We'll go to the best places in Metzinger, we'll eat only the finest foods and delight ourselves with the master bards and their songs. I need a night off...I really do. Freddie Bell Dyre Danes & Gaius So I tried to patch things up with Corbin, he was 'avin none of it. Fuck that prick. Then some roguish, handsome elf bought a new bar in Mertzinger. It's the best bar around! My old crew rocked up and said they'd 'elp me. "Wonderful!" I think, it's good to see them around again. Pity they killed my brother, James and joined up with Big-C and tried to make me sign up with him. The Danes don't play ball like that, fuck those guys and fuck Big-C for thinking he can run game on me. The Black spot showed up and made an alliance with me, pity he also serve that cunt Big-C, the moron even tried to 1v1 me. In such a Dyre situation I called upon Svarthane and tapped into the power of my left arm, allowing me to destroy The Black Spot... For now. There's this new religious guy rocking around town called Gaius, he's the only one who didn't try to do me in today so I like 'im. The guy even found out what my key opens. Y'see a long time ago I looted a key from a magic vault. Turns out it opend a box containing Ruriaths heart. It's purple, pulsing and oozes blood. Wonder what we can do with it? Control Ruriath? Kill him by destroying it? Cleanse it from the demon inflence? I dunno. Gunna lock it away for now. 'Av chosen my side in the war, I guess I don't doubt Svarthanes power any more, Austri will be please. One by one the people I care about turn against me, I just hope her and Dominus don't follow suit Zsolt S. Grand Inquisitor I've arrived in this province and it is a place that definitely needs cleansing of influences. The very first man I've decided to assist had a ghost problem. This man Dyre, seemed like one with a colorful past. But as I was sent here to deal with the demonic I decided to leave these matters in the hands of the local law. When we went to a place of power his former companions, one of whom is a paladin of our church revealed that they are in league with a daemon lord. They led us into a chamber where the demon lord's image was waiting for us. He tempted Dyre and when he refused I dissipated his image. This was the moment when they struck. Dyre was stabbed by one of them then they both dissapeared. Since I'm not a warrior I've retreated. The servants of the deamon spared me, then they went after Dyre, I followed them. When we got to the surface we were in a different place than we entered. I've waited for them to be gone then I went back into the building to inspect it closer. I found a strange box masked by a statue. I took it with me then I went looking for Dyre. He had a key he found somewhere in the empire that opened it. There was a heart of an elf apperantly called Ruriath. I was told he made a deal with the deamon lord. I've decided to lock away this heart for now. Inquisitor Gaius Freddie Bell Dyre Danes, Marin, Bardrick and Fungu So my old mates 'ave teamed up with Corioleus and 'ave sworn to kill me. They're commin for me and my bar so I got myself a crew together. I prayed for guidance from Svarthen and he granted me many visions of the events to come. Jonah's Brother, Inquisitor Maulin, showed up just as Svarthen said he would and offerd to send me some Templars to aid in saving his brother. Knowing that he would be watching I preformed a blessed dance of blades to create one of the fabled battlegrounds of Svarthen. Mighty arenas where aspiring champions of Svarthen would prove their worth to him through combat. Any who die are forfeit to him, those who live are respected by him. They showed up and we battled. Marin struck down Corioleus in 2 fell blows, that chick can actually fight! Who knew? Lance tried to sneak up on Balrick but I was able to drop him with a single throwing knife between the eyes. Baldrick saved me and now I've saved him. Debt payed. Scourge, Brightblade, Lance and 7 of the templars died in the battle and shall be re-born as Dreadknights of Svarthen. Elizabeth was captured by Marin while Jessica escaped back to Xallevyrx. James Danes can rest in peace now that his murder has been put down. I'll admit I'll miss the fuckers, even tho they tried to kill me we still had plenty of good times together. Mason P. Ay Klaus, I don' know how you didn' think to tell me that you wasn't kidnapped, but it got me in all kinds of shit. I know you ain't go no brothers, but when dey's tryin'a drown you in some shadow shit it ain't good. Anyway, I went 'n' got Nock 'n' his buddy Bobby. A few weird ass wizards done came along 'n' helped out too I think. But we went 'n' dealt wid dat Carl 'n' his crawdad-shits. I done know'd it was a trap when I didn' smell yous, but Nock 'n' Bobby were all mad about some poisoned shits 'n' made me go in an make like we's was nice. Nock done did got so belligerent that I had to trick him into drinking some sleepin' potion just to keep him from drownin' everyone. I think that Flenser did some magic, 'n' then I woke up 'n' Bobby had done some shit too. I don' really understand it seein' as magic ain't got no smell, but dats what happened mostly. Ramiro B. Diary of Alborz, mighty Wizard and summoner, Councelor of the Crystal King: I was to meet an orc named..hm..Tuck?..Chuck! on Metzinger, but I got lost along the way and had to contact Charnuvor to guide me there..hmm..it was a most...unfortunate...experience. Eventually I met up with the...hmm...party and departed to the Blue Dragon Caves to meet with Carl..a..hmm..blacksmith? On the way there we found more land tainted by Corioleus, someone should deal with that...hmm...or not. Somehow we arrived at the wrong cave and..hm..found a map to lead us in the right direction. At some point we arrived at the correct location, but the Chuck orc...hmm...smelled a trap?...hmmm...I call nonsense. I got lost in thought after that...hmm...trying to remember a spell...There was that Eli creature and a fight and...hmm...some damned spellcasters from the school of Evocation, pffffh they're like Wizards but dumber and less powerful. When I came to..hmm...we were standing infront of a lake made of...poison...hmm...Charnuvor said something about turning to priests and back to Wizards again...it was all so confusing I got lost in thought again...This time I woke to water...ahem, sorry..."blessed" water splashing all over the cave. Charnuvor saw fit to leave after that so I followed...I don't remember why I went there in the first place...hmm...Oh well....zzzz... Dennis S. Oh Heavenly Lord, allow Your servant to recount You a tale from this dark, dark land... 'Nock's brother, Chuck, came to me to request my assistance in rescuing his father. It seemed that the one known as Carl, the leader of the Three Whisker Band, had kidnapped him. I, of course, agreed to assist him for he is 'Nock's brother and 'Nock is family. He had contacted an old wizard named Alborz and an old ally of mine who has since fallen to darkness. I,of course, speak of Flennser and I wished to save him from his servitude to the Shadow Dragon. I brought 'Nock and Eggert along and we set out for the caves that Carl's band call home. Along the way we encountered a demonic taint spreading across the land. You granted me the power to cleanse the taint and for that I thank you, Lord. Unfortunately it seems the demon Corioleus has tainted my magic, I can no longer make holy water; instead the prayer creates only demon tainted blood. We ran into no other opposition and after some searching found the correct cave and the shadow tainted lake it sat beside. Chuck was able to tell that his father was not here through the power of his nose; it seems he was lied to. As we debated what to do a goblin and three whisker bandit, Eli, approached us and had some choice words for Chuck. It seems he and Flennser poisoned the lake and the bandits. I was not happy about this revelation nor was 'Nock. I took Eggert with me and entered the cave as Flennser and Ablorz followed. 'Nock remained outside with Chuck and Eli, he needed to have a moment with his brother. I spoke with Carl and offered to cure him and his people of their ailment. He had more than a few questions for me, one of which being who Flennser was. After I explained he ordered his men to seize Flennser and in that moment 'Nock entered the cave dragging Chuck with him. 'Nock had words with Flennser, but thankfully stuck to his teachings and did not kill him. Instead he grabbed Flennser and requested I perform a baptism to cleanse him and Chuck of their evil, I, of course, accepted. We went to the shadow tainted lake and walked into the waters as I preached and recanted the holy script. Chuck was able to poison 'Nock, knocking them both unconscious and in the confusion Flennser was able to get free and work his own magic. He forced the poisoned waters up in a wave to poison myself and all who stood on it's shore. I thank you, Lord, for not only protecting myself and us all from the poison but for also cleansing it and all who were poisoned. I also thank you for freeing Flennser from his servitude, hopefully with his new freedom he will be able to see Your light and entrust himself to You. Unfortunately, it seems Corioleus managed to corrupt my magic yet again. It seems I can no longer grant myself Immunity...I will need to find a way to ensure he can no longer corrupt the power that You have granted me. Oh Heavenly Lord, this servant thanks You for listening to his tale and for sending him to this dark land. I will serve as the beacon of light in the darkness and shepherd these misguided souls to your welcoming arms. Your servant for now and forever...Brother Bobby. Freddie Bell Svarthen has sent me on a mighty quest. A mighty quest to summon forth his army of dread and lead them on a mighty crusade across the marches. We arrive at the tower that Svarthen showed me in a vision and got ambushed by a swarm of rats. After clearing the rats away we moved deeper into the tower where I saved Eli from the collapsing ground. We entered a room with 4 elderly robed figures, I declared my purpose and they submitted and allowed me to pass. After having a bookcase fall on me I had my arm ripped off by a ghoul and it is only through sheer force of will that I over came such a scene. There are more secrets to this place. I must explore further. Zsolt S. Well this trip was a weird one. The rats in the marches are a lot more dangerous that you'd expect. Also you shouldn't set them on fire cause they just get more vicious. Jonah, Alborz and "The best archer in the marches" (I forgot his name) and I went to summon the dread army of Svarthain. We entered a tower, encountered those dire rats, Alborz turned a few tiles into a Tilerasque and we fought them off. After that we arrived in a library with 4 hooded figures. In that library Alborz found a magical scroll that he wanted to take, Jonah said we shouldn't and then he pressed on. After he exited the room Alborz took the scroll, the hooded figures attacked (and were easaly beaten back) while Jonah had a bookcase fall on him and got attacked by a few undead. He lost an arm and as he started screaming in a high pitched tone we went ahead and saved him from his folley. Soo that trip was a faliure all in all. Cacame The Crystal King Mason P. Dear Diary, Today was pretty cool. I got to see some demons duke it out, and Teresana seemed really REALLY embarassed when her's lost. We also made it to Drakdagor's keep which was really spooky, and that's saying something since I sleep in a mausoleum. We had to fight a weird blue monster mash thingy, and it was a graveyard smash. Pegnir saved our shit by killin' it, and I got ahold of the Necronomicon, so that's pretty neat too. OXOXOXO, Mr. Bones Eric J. Pengnir (Me), Alborz (Rama), Teresana (Dennis), and Bones (Mason) 3 wizards, 3 skeletons, and an archer set off for wizard tower. Near Afeldeen we got lost in the demonic fungus. Alborz and Teresana got in a magical spit and summoned demons to show who is better. I bet on Alborz and won. From there we found our way out of the fungus and to the tower. In there we found this massive pile of blue corpses that moved and clawed. We got spotted and I opened fire. Exploding arrows bounced everywhere as I showed that skill trumps magic. The three wizards kept summoning demons to fight the blue mass. Teresana and Mr Bones almost die to the mass.. and my arrows. But in the end we are triumpant. Dennis S. Teresana's Account: An animate skeleton named Mr. Bones (gag) was seeking assistance in finding the necronomicon within Drakdagor's tower. I came along with hopes of finding other magic tomes within the tower, though, looking over the necronomicon wouldn't hurt either. With us was an elf namedPegnir and a couple of old wizards, Ablorz and Charnavor. I took the lead and decided to lead us through Afledeen valley...but, unfortunately I lost my way. Charnavor took this time to berate me and my pride got the better of me. I summoned a demon and those two clowns summoned one as well...a better one. That was mistake number one, mistake number two was letting that bastard Charnavor fiddle with my book. We eventually made it to the tower and Mr. Bones brought us to cave that was to lead us into the tower. Down there we found a room full of a...writhing mass of blue slime-bodies. Among them were two books, one a series of tablets that would later prove to be Drakdagor's spell book, the other, the necronomicon. So we engaged the blue monsters. Pegnir did most of the work, it has to be said, his explosives worked wonders. I summoned a demon for assistance and that's when I realized Charnavor sabotaged my hymnal...this is the ONLY time I wish that idiot Raylan was still around. That idiot would have killed this man for me...whatever. We defeated the blue-bodies and ran off with the books. Charnavor fixed what he did and this time...he might have actually improved it. Ramiro B. The Adventures of the two greatest Wizards or An Old Man's Delirium (By J. Havlelock) On this occasion we, Charnuvor and I, ventured forth with a young lady called Teresana, who showed great promise as our apprentice; a posse of rogue skeletons brought back to life by a...hmm...careless..necromancer; and an elf..with bow and arrow...yes, Pengnir I remember now. Our journey starts in a forest, lost in it as luck would have it. Teresana, distracted by her youth no doubt, took a wrong turn when entering said location and we lost two days for it...or maybe three...I can't quite remember this part. I do recall her summoning...something...out of anger, Charnuvor had gotten on her nerves you see. Some real magic and ego smashing later, we found our way to the Tower of Drakdagor; nothing to..hmm..fancy. Now, that sack of bones appropriately named Mr. Bones knew a path that took us directly to the Master Enchanter's vault. Sadly, it was guarded by some Blueish Golems and I was unprepared. Cúnir, with his elven agility, fired arrows faster than my fingers could cast spells...quite dangerous that boy. Took us some time and I forgot why we were there in the meanwhile, when I came to, the fight was over....Somehow we got the Necronomicon and Drakdagor's spellbook...hmm...I allowed Teresana to take a look at his spells...maybe that way she'll be convinced that being under my wing is her best chance at real power. Zsolt S. Brightblade, poor reckless sod. He was a promising warrior, bit too proud to ask for help, too religious, too bold. Burning yourself in a fire is never an anwser. Facing a dragon alone is difficult, and suicidal. Even I "pray" for my success when charging those majestic beasts. What happened, Brightblade decided to ask Alborz for help to regrow his arm, and when he told us that he intends on visiting that abandoned tower again I tagged along. This time instead of that ridicilous archer we got a doctor with us. We entered where we previously were without any problems. In the cave behind the bookshelf there were these wierd giant cockroaches. Well, they weren't cockroaches but there were a lot of them, living without obvious source of food and annoying as hell to deal with. There weren't many of them, and plate armor made them pretty much harmless. There was one interesting thing amongst the bodies that they previously ate (yes those were the source of food but when did the last one came here, there were freaking cobwebs everywhere in the tower) a magical orb. I wanted to snatch it and give it to Eli before any of others can get their greedy pawns on it but then Alborz my slightly mutaded advizor blew it up. It must be that deamon blood he has been drinking. If this keeps going on I'll have to deal with him. Deamons are one thing that I'll not tolerate for long. After that room we crossed a rickety bridge that looked ready to collapse, seeing it I decided to tie a rope around me so when it does I won't fall too far. I wanted to tie the other end to the door we ripped off it's hinges at the entrance before this bridge but no. "Tie it to this piton" THAT WASN'T FIRMLY ATTACHED TO THE GROUND! Brightblade tried to catch me but ended up falling down with me. Unfortunately he fell unconscious in the river rather quickly and the others didn't think to lower a rope for us to climb, so I hat to take off his armor to carry him up with me and I almost failed even when I did that. After he was revived by the doctor, we entered this ritual room of sorts, Brightblade was really interested in here and he decided to try to speak with his god. That is why he burned himself and after that, the dragon appeared. He wanted to face it alone. Sadly he didn't last long, and we waited to help him too long. The details are a bit fuzzy after that. I know I charged the dragon along with Cryst Spear, I know he got knocked unconscious, but the next thing I remember is Alborz trying to wake me up, and the dragon being dead next to me. I wasn't injured in in the head so I didn't get knocked unconscious. Alborz claims he slew the dragon but did not provide an explanation as to what happened to me.... Cacame the Crystal King Category:West Marches Category:Summary